En Vampyr på Hogwarts
by ni-vet-vem
Summary: Kanske var det sant som det var sagt. Kanske var Tom Dolder oförmögen att älska någon. Kanske, kanske inte. Hursomhelst så handlar den här berättelse inte om Tom, den handlar om Nagini Kerrich. Nagini är en envis, bestämd sjuttonåring och har varit det i snart femtio år. Hon är nämligen till hälften vampyr, till hälften häxa. Hon sover inte i en kista och...
1. Prolog

_... och solljuset bränner henne inte till aska, men liksom vanliga vampyrer finns det något hon inte kan leva utan - smaken av blod. Efter att ha blivit biten i slutet på 1800-talet flyr hon sin väg, men efter en vistelse från självaste Dumbledore kommer hon år 1945 till Hogwarts för att avsluta sin trolldomsutbildning. Det är där som hon möter _honom_ och Nagini som aldrig varit riktigt kär har plötsligt hittat sin akilleshäl, sin enda svaghet._

**Prolog **- _Frankrike, år 1895_

Hon borde inte vara ute såhär sent. Far skulle bli galen på henne om han upptäckte att hon hade smitit ut, _igen_. Nagini smög längst den leriga grusvägen iklädd ett vitt nattlinne som nådde henne till vaderna och Franklins, hennes brors, bruna läderkängor som han brukade ha när han var ute och jagade vildsvin med far. De var lite stora och hon hade snörat dem så tajt hon bara kunde men fick ändå knipa lite med tårna när hon småsprang mot där skogen tog vid bakom gården för att inte tappa dem.

Det var i slutet av sommaren och det hade hunnit bli ganska kyligt ute. Ovanför henne lös månen röd av en månförmörkelse. Det var kusligt och hon hade lite svårt att se. Som tur var hade hon gått den korta vägen genom skogen till sjön tusentals gånger förut. Hon försökte att inte se på de stora mörka träden som omringade den upptrampade stigen och påminde henne om stora troll, utan fokuserade envist blicken framför sig.

Snart öppnade skogen upp sig i en glänta och hon kunde skymta vattenbrynet där sjön tog vid lite längre fram. Månen speglade sig i den stilla vattenytan och hon tog några steg framåt.

"Émile?" ropade hon ut i den mörka natten och såg sig om efter den gängliga killen. Émile bodde i gården bredvid dem och de brukade träffas vid sjön om nätterna i hemlighet. "Émile? Var är du?"

Det hände att någon av dem inte lyckades smyga sig ut och Nagini hoppades att hon inte gått ut dit i onödan. Det hade gått några dagar sedan de senast hade träffats och snart skulle Nagini återvända till Beauxbatons för sitt sjunde och sista år på skolan.

Plötsligt såg hon något röra sig i ögonvrån. Något snabbt och mörkt. Nagini vred på huvudet. "É-Émile?"

Tänk så var det ett vildsvin? Hon hade hört från sin far och bror hur farliga de kunde vara och att hon skulle hålla sig borta från skogen av den anledningen. Naginis hjärta började slå snabbare, men inte på det där positiva sättet som när Émile tog hennes hand eller smekte hennes kind. "Vem där?" ropade hon, väl medveten om att hon inte skulle få något svar om det var ett vildsvin som hon sett.

Något prasslade till i buskaget bakom henne och hon snurrade runt och började backa undan samtidigt som hon stirrade in i mörkret. "Émile, jag svär, om det är du som försöker skrämma mig så är det slut, lita på det!" ropade hon. Hennes röst skälvde lite.

Någon stod där inne i mörkret, och det var inget vildsvin. Hon kunde se konturen av en lång man, mycket längre än Émile. Nagini stapplade bakåt. "Vem är ni? Visa er!" ropade hon och flämtade till. Hans ögon - de lös rödare än månen.

Så tog han ett steg fram och log mot henne. Naginis kropp frös till is. Där i vardera mungipa glittrade två huggtänder. Den här mannen var en vampyr - sådana hon läst om i skolan. "V-vad vill ni? Straffet för att döda eller göra en människa till vampyr är döden!" ropade hon samtidigt som hon diskret sträckte sig efter sitt trollspö.

"Men ni är ingen människa eller hur?" talade plötsligt vampyren. Hans röst var trollbindande. Nagini frös med fingrarna runt skaftet på staven.

Vampyrens leende blev allt bredare. "Trodde väl det", sade han och plötsligt stod han inte längre framför henne. Snabbare än hennes ögon hunnit uppfatta hade han sprungit mot henne och i nästa ögonblick hade han ryckt staven ur hennes hand och stod nu knappt en halvmeter framför henne.

Nagini flämtade till i chock och tog några steg bakåt, men för varje steg hon tog tog vampyren två. "Ni svarade aldrig på min fråga, vampyr. Vad vill ni mig?" viskade hon.

"Ni är en modig liten häxa ni", svarade vampyren och strök bort hennes blonda hår så att hennes olivfärgade hals blottades. Nagini rös av hans beröring, hänförd av hans omänskligt vackra utseende. Hans kindben var höga och hans käke markerad, hans ögon lös fortfarande röda och hans hud var lika vit som marmor.

"Jag tror ni vet vad jag vill", viskade han. Hans röst var som en sval vind som smekte hennes ansikte.

Nagini svalde, plötsligt oförmögen att se bort från vampyrens ögon. Hon kunde inte, ville inte... Sakta, nästan sensuellt, tippade han hennes huvud åt sidan och lutade sig mot hennes hals. Någonstans långt bak i de mer omedvetna delarna av Naginis hjärna skrek en röst åt henne att röra på sig, att springa sin väg, rädda sig själv, men hon kunde inte. Det var som om vampyren hade lagt en förtrollning över henne. Hon var helt i hans händer. I nästa sekund hade han begravt sina huggtänder i hennes hals och en obarmhärtig smärta spred sig i hennes kropp.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1** - _Addesbrookes sjukhus, 1945_

Hon ökade på stegen. Skiftet på sjukhuset hade slutat men vad ingen visste var att väskan som gungade mot hennes höft var full med blodpåsar. Som Nagini såg det skulle ingen sakna det ändå. Det var väl bättre det än att hon lät hungern ta överhanden och att hon började ge sig på oskyldiga patienter?

Någon gång på mitten av 1910-talet, när mugglarna utkämpat det där förfärliga kriget, hade hon försökt att endast dricka från soldater som led och var döende, men det var ansträngande att hela tiden ligga på lur och leta efter dödliga som var tillräckligt skadade för att inte överleva natten. Ibland väntade hon för länge och personen hann dö innan hon hann sätta tänderna i honom.

Sedan var det också det faktum att Nagini hatade krig. Hon hatade att se så många dö, även om de bara var vanliga dödliga. Men även dödliga hade familjer där hemma som väntade på dem, och som aldrig skulle få se dem igen.

Nagini hade aldrig fått se sin familj igen. Sin bror, sin far, sin mor. Den natten hon blivit biten hade Nico - vampyren som bitit henne - tagit med henne till en gård och tvingat henne dricka från en av de inneboende för att fullborda förvandlingen. En inneboende vid namn Émile. Hon kunde inte sluta när hon väl satt tänderna i honom och det var inte som att han gjorde något motstånd, liksom hon inte gjort något motstånd mot Nico. Glupskt fortsatte hon dricka tills att han bara var ett tomt skal i hennes armar. När hon insett vad hon gjort blev hon helt förtvivlad och det dröjde inte länge innan hon insåg att det hela var Nicos fel. Eftersom hon var en så kallad nyfödd och det var månförmörkelse var hon mycket starkare än Nico någonsin kunnat drömma, vilket inte gjorde det svårt för henne att fly från honom. Nico, vars plan hade varit att ansluta henne till sin klan av underordnade vampyrer för att utkämpa något meningslöst territorium krig med en annan vampyr, blev rasande. Hans sista ord till henne när hon flydde sin väg hade varit, "Jag kommer hitta dig, var så säker Nagini, var så säker!"

Den nutida Nagini rös ofrivilligt. Hon hatade att tänka tillbaka på det minnet. Hans röst var så verklig, så färsk i hennes minne, att hon ibland blev rädd att han stod precis bakom henne. Det hade hänt att när hon förflyttat sig över jordklotet under årtiondena och kommit för nära var Nico befann sig, att hon hade kunnat känna hans närvaro, likt hon var säker på att han hade kunnat känna hennes. Det var bandet som gjorde sig påmint. Bandet som hade skapats mellan dem när han gjort henne till vad hon var idag. Men så länge hon inte kände hans närvaro kunde hon känna sig säker och stanna på ett och samma ställe.

Nagini hade återvänt till gården där hon blivit uppväxt flera årtionden senare när hon kommit underfund med saker och ting, som sin hunger och att hon fortfarande var en häxa, och dessutom var hundra procent säker på att Nico inte låg och lurade där. Både hennes mor och far hade dött av ålder och hennes bror hade gett sig ut i mugglarkriget och hade inte setts till sedan dess. Efter det hade hon aldrig återvänt till den lilla byn i Södra Frankrike. Sanningen var att hon aldrig återvänt till Frankrike överhuvudtaget. Nu bodde hon i England, hennes namn var Penelope Fairbridge och hon var 21 år gammal. Hon hade inte vågat sträcka på sin ålder mer än så av rädsla att folk skulle börja bli misstänksamma. Sjutton var inte den bästa åldern att vara fast i för resten av sitt evighetslånga liv. Som tur var hade hon alltid sett ovanligt vuxen ut för sin ålder.

Nagini fiskade upp en nyckel från ett sidofack i väskan och låste upp dörren till den lilla tvåan som hon delade med en tjej vid namn Emma. Hon hade lärt känna henne på sjukhuset, men eftersom Emma jobbade nattskift så såg de nästan aldrig till varandra.

Det var tyst i lägenheten, även om ljudet från bilar och syrener var lika påträngande som om hon stått ute på gatan. Det hade inte varit någon tillfällighet att Nagini lärt känna just Emma. Att hon jobbade natt gjorde det lätt för Nagini att dricka sitt blod i fred. Hon ville inte ens tänka på hur Emma skulle ha reagerat om hon råkade slänga upp dörren till Naginis rum och fått se henne med munnen om en blodpåse.

Nagini stängde dörren om sig och gick raka vägen in i köket. Det var sällan att hon tände lamporna eftersom hennes mörkerseende var så bra. Det var en av fördelarna med att vara till hälften vampyr. För att inte tala om hennes fantastiska hörsel...

Nagini slängde väskan på köksbordet och snurrade runt med staven höjd och riktad mot mannen som satt i andra änden av rummet. Hans hår var långt och grånat och han hade ett skägg som var lite för långt, som om han höll på att låta det växa ut. På sig hade han en mycket udda, lila kostym. Nagini rynkade på pannan. Mannen log vänligt mot henne genom mörkret.

"Vem är ni?" morrade Nagini så att hennes huggtänder blottades.

Mannen slog ihop händerna och reste sig upp. "Mitt namn, kära Nagini, är Albus Dumbledore och jag är professor på Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom."


End file.
